


the sugerplumfairy

by Snokoms



Category: Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, Original Work
Genre: Some blood and gore, fairytale, fairytale gone bad, you cant tell me everything was all sunshine and rainbows
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: find the english translation herehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21806521i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms





	the sugerplumfairy

**Author's Note:**

> find the english translation here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806521
> 
> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms

Als een land verborgen is in een  
Kiezelsteen  
En de kiezelsteen wordt bewaard in de  
Kluis

Wanneer de muizenkoning de sleutel  
Heeft  
En bewaakt wordt door levend  
Steen

Waar de suikerspin niet zoet is maar  
Bitter  
En de lagen kant zijn verscheurd en  
Doorweekt

Welke notenkraker de prins is is  
On-onscheidbaar  
En zijn rode jasje beverfd met  
Muizenbloed

Zal de uil de moeite doen om jou de ketting te geven  
Of heeft ze het al opgegeven voor het begon


End file.
